


Christmas & New Year's for the jm!exachange

by 3mm4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mm4/pseuds/3mm4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kisses, one on Christmas and one on New Year's Eve. Written for the Christmas jm!exchange on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Mariam again! Hope you like it :))

As soon as Marco shuts the bedroom door to get changed for Christmas lunch, Jean sneaks into the hallway with a sly grin plastered on his face. Tape in one hand and a branch of mistletoe in the other, he quietly sticks it in place above the doorway. Jean steps back to appreciate his work. Satisfied, he slouches back against the wall to wait. He is careful to stay silent, so as not to alert Marco to his presence. Not that he had to, what with the Christmas music blasting from the living room, but why not.

After about five minutes, he hears the doorknob turn. Jean perks up and springs over to the doorway from the wall on which he was leaning in time for the door being opened. Marco’s eyes widen, more than a little surprised to see his boyfriend appear right in front of his face. “Jean, what…?” he asks, noticing Jean’s mischievous smirk.

Jean points up. Marco’s gaze follows his finger until he spots the mistletoe above them. He looks back to Jean, who fucking _winks_ at him. Marco can’t suppress the smile tugging at his cheeks. “People are going to start arriving soon,” he murmurs. He takes Jean’s hands in his, gently brushing his thumbs over the knuckles. Jean leans closer, so Marco can feel his warm breath against the side of his face.

“So what?” Jean teases.

Marco sighs, “So nothing, and presses his lips softly against Jean’s. The kiss is slow and tender at first, building in intensity. Jean lets go of Marco’s hands, opting instead to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and deepening the kiss. Marco lets out a faint, prolonged hum and moves his own hands to rest on Jean’s hips, under the ridiculous Christmas sweater he’s wearing.

An eternity passes before Jean has to pull out of the kiss for air. He rests his forehead on Marco’s and whispers, “Merry Christmas, Marco.”

“Merry Christmas, Jean,” comes Marco’s breathless reply.

In perfect time, the doorbell chimes. Reluctantly, the pair make their way over to the front door to welcome their friends inside.


	2. First Kiss of the Year

“Don’t fall asleep now, it’s nearly midnight,” Jean ghosts his hands through Marco’s hair to try and keep him awake, but to no avail.

“’M not asleep,” Marco mumbles under his breath, keeping his eyes closed and nuzzling Jean’s neck.

“You so are,” Jean smirks. He thinks for a moment before moving his fingers to tickle Marco’s side. Marco’s eyelids shoot open. He lets out a surprised yelp followed by uncontrollable laughter.

“Ah! J-Jean!” he giggles, “Okay, okay, I’m awake!” Jean stops at his word, leaving Marco grinning and gasping for air.

“You’d better be,” Jean says and plants a kiss on Marco’s cheek, “The countdown’ll start in a few minutes.” The pair are at Eren’s place with the rest of their friends. It’s supposed to be a New Year’s party, but mostly everyone’s just lying around with the snacks, waiting for the real fun to begin. Marco cranes his neck to look over at the clock.

“I’m gonna get another beer. You want one?” he asks, getting up from the sofa.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jean replies. Marco returns in a minute, and hands Jean a drink. Jean lifts the bottle to his mouth, but Marco stops him.

“You’ve got to wait ‘til the new year,” he says.

Jean pouts, but sighs, “Fine.” Marco holds out a hand and Jean takes it, letting him pull him up off the sofa. Everyone else has already started to get on their feet, too, with the exception of Ymir, who’s snoring in the corner. Historia says they should let her rest, and no one else wants to risk waking her up, so that’ the way she stays. The countdown begins on the TV and they all join the chant.

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!” Marco catches Jean’s eye and beams at him. Jean returns the smile and finally cheers, “Happy New Year!”

The house erupts with noise. Shouting, screaming, and fireworks from outside are all that can be heard. Marco and Jean clink their bottles together. They both take a long sip of their drinks, then set them down on the table. Marco wraps his arms around Jean’s waist, pulling him close.

“First kiss of the year?” he whispers. Jean seizes the opportunity and crushes his lips to Marco’s. Marco sighs, melting into the kiss. Their lips move together, dancing to a tune no one else can feel but them. The noise around them is thunderous, but they are focused only on each other. Marco sucks lightly on Jean’s lower lip. Jean responds with a low moan. He winds his fingers tightly through the short hair on the back of Marco’s neck.

”Oi, get a room!” Eren shouts obnoxiously from the sofa. Marco flushes red but then laughs when he looks over to see Eren go back to hypocritically pashing his own boyfriend.

Jean rests his head on Marco’s shoulder and slides his hands around his boyfriend’s back. He nuzzles his face into Marco’s neck when Marco plants a light kiss on his hair. “Love you,” he breathes against Marco’s skin. He feels his boyfriend’s cheeks tighten into a smile.

“I love you too,” Marco murmurs in reply.


End file.
